Desperate TerreduMilieuWifes
by TatooLight
Summary: Ou: La traumatisante histoire de Lady Legolas et Dame Gandalf. [Totalement OOC] Le programme que vous allez lire est déconseillé aux fans de l'image doré de nos héros.


Disclamer: Legolas, Gandalf et la terre du mmilieu ne m'appartiennent pas. (heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs)

Rating: Bof... Pour quelque allusions! Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent! lol

Vous savez comme parfois on a des idées débile. Moi j'en est eu une hier soir. J'essaye de dormir et j'en est eu une. En général ce genre d'idée sa pardonne pas. On y pense. Elle s'enfle. Ca devient de plus en plus grotesque et nous ca nous fait hurler de rire. Mais alors qu'on se dit « C'est vraiment tropbête ce que je raconte » Notre « brillant cerveau le voit déjà en fanfic. Et tu te dit, tu te répète inlassablement que c'est débile. Qu'il n'y a pas d'histoire. Pas de chute réel et que c'est juste de l'humour décalé. Tu l'écrit et ce qui est pire : Tu le publie !

Donc voilà ! Vous êtes prévenu. J'éspère au mois que ca vous ferra rire (un peu…). Les idées stupide chez moi ça donne ça :

**_Desesperate TerreduMilieuWifes_**

Ou : La Traumatisante histoirede Lady Legolas et de Dame Gandalf

Par un beau matin de printemps, Lady Legolas quitta son arbre pour aller faire ses course. Il traversa la forêt en gambadant jusqu'à l'arrêt d'Oliphant. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, bientôt une massive créature apparu. Il monta à son bords et fut aussitôt interpeller par une voix amie :

Oh Lady Legolas !

Dame Gandalf ! Mon cher ami ! Comment vous portez vous ?

Fort bien je vous remercie, et vous même ?

A merveille !

Legolas ?… Vous vous êtes fait percer les oreilles ? S'étonna le magicien en désignant les percings en forme de feuilles et de papillons qui ornaient les pointes des oreilles de l'elfe.

Hein ? Oh non ce sont des bagues d'oreilles! Mon père ne l'aurai jamais permit !

Votre père ? Il est venu vous voir ? Il a quitté Mirkwood ?

… J'ai dit mon père ? Je voulais dire mon époux.

C'est vrai que vu la différence d'âge on peut confondre…

Gandalf ! Je ne vous permet pas de dire du mal de l'homme que j'aime !

J'ai juste souligner qu'il y avait une grande différence d'âge entre vous. Plus de 1000 ans quand même…

C'est un détail ! Quand on aime peut importe l'âge, le sexe, la race, la condition sociale, la religion, le niveau…

Au fait que fait-il votre cher et tendre à présent ?

Oh pour l'instant il ne va plus en vadrouille. On l'a affecté à la formation des novices. C'est quand même moins dangereux.

Ca s'est bien vrai. Moi je suis bien content que le mien se soit fait virer du Mordor. Ce n'était pas un emploi sur.

Et que fait-il maintenant ?

Oh. Ne m'en parlez pas. Il pointe au chômage . Et puis il tente de devenir voyant pour gagner un peu d'argent .

A c'est drôlement intéressant ça ! Vous croyez qu'il pourrait me prédire combien j'aurai d'enfants ?

Gandalf fixa le blond avec un air atterré.

Quoi ?

Non rien ! Reprit le mage. Enfin le problème ce que… Allez lire quoi que se soit de positif dans un palantir. Tout ses clients veulent être remboursés !

Oh.

Et puis il est bizarre depuis quelque temps.

Ah ! C'est mon arrêt !

Je descend là aussi .

Les deux amis quittèrent l'Oliphant et commencèrent à flâner dans le centre commercial. (Hein ? En pleine terre du milieu ? Ndl : Tout à fait !)

Il me faut de la lessive. S'exclama Dame Gandalf. Jamais je n'aurai penser que c'était si dur à laver un habit blanc. Je regrette le temps ou j'était Gandalf le Gris.

Prend du « Orco Tablette » c'est très efficace. Ca lave plus blanc que blanc. C'est ce qu'utilise Galadriel.

… Galadriel fait elle même sa lessive ?

Non en fait c'est Celeborn .

Roooh ! On voit vraiment que c'est elle qui porte le pantalon dans leur couple.

Ce type manque incroyablement de virilité ! Tient j'aime bien cette petite jupe ! Tu m'attend ?

Va y ! Je serai aux vernis à ongles.

Quelques minutes plus tard. Lady Legolas réapparu alors que Dame Gandalf hésitait entre le rouge carmin et le vert pistache.

Oh ! Jolie couleur ce vert !

Bof ! En même temps vous les elfes tout c'qui est vert… Fit le barbu en esquissant un geste de la main par dessus sa tête.

Hum…. Quoi ?

Non rien !

Mais si !

-Mais non !

Vous alliez dire quelque chose de désagréable, c'est ça hein ?

Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est ce que vous allez imaginer ? Oh la piscine est ouverte !

Hyyyyaaaa ! Fantastique ! Allons y !

Huuu ! C'est quoi cette culotte de pute? S'écria Gandalf à la vu de son ami en sortant de la cabine.

Mais c'est un bikini. Répliqua l'elfe en réajustant dans le miroir les bretelles de son soutien gorge fait de feuilles d'érables qui cachait juste le stricte minimum.

C'est un peu… Osez.

C'est tendance. En revanche. Gandalf c'est quoi ce truc ? Une combinaison de plonger ?

Gandalf portait l'un de ses maillot complet de grand mère, ayant la forme d'un short et d'un t-shirt à la fois, ornés de rayures marines et d'un volant.

Bah quoi ? Il est en bonne état . Je ne vais pas en changer .

Il firent donc des longueurs tout en bavardant :

Alors tu me disait tout à l'heure que ton Saruman n'allait pas très bien. Qu'est ce qu'il a au juste ?

C'est étrange. Il passe de la dépression à l'hilarité. Et puis il est devenu distant. Il passe son temps enfermé dans sa tour.

Il est suicidaire ?

Tu crois ?

Heu… ce n'était qu'une hypothèse.

Nan mais vraiment. Il fait des choses étranges : il chante sous la douche.

Heu…

Il s'épile les jambes.

Effectivement.

Il se teint la barbe.

OO

Et pire…

Pire que ce teindre la barbe ? o.O

Il ne me touche plus.

Ah…. --

Le silence retomba et il poursuivirent leurs longueurs.

Encore et encore. Et encore… et … encore… Quand soudain ! Non rien… Encore… et encore… Jusqu'au moment ou la Lady perdit le haut de son bikini.

Iarg ! Y a un type qu'a essaye de me peloter !

Pas étonnant avec un tel maillot.

En attendant MOI, MON mari ne fait pas chambre à part !

Ca c'est un coup bas ! Legolas !

Désolé d'être jeune et sexy !

Je rentre chez moi !

C'est ça !

Sur ce. Chacun regagna sa cabine et se changea rapidement. Il prirent le même Oliphant mais continuèrent de se faire la tête. Lorsque Gandalf descendit à l'arrêt « Isangard » il foudroya du regard l'elfe. Qui lui envoya un baiser obscène du bous de lèvres.

Sur le chemin qui menait à la tour noir. Gandalf aurait manger son chapeau tellement il était enragé.

« Non mais quel m'a tu vu cet elfe de malheur ? Il se croit plus jeune et plus beau que moi ! Et puis à faire son crâneur là avec ses beau cheveux blond et son nez bien droit. Y croit quoi ? J'peux en faire autant avec du Loreliane et un peu de magie ! »

Il continuait de grommeler lorsqu'il entrât dans sa chambre à coucher ou l'attendait un spectacle… particulièrement… traumatisant :

Saruman et Grima en tenu d'Adam au milieu des draps froissé du lit.

Aaaah ! Non d'un p'tit orck en culotte de peau d'chamois ! Saroumane comment à tu put me faire ça ? et il s'enfuit en courant.

Heu… Non attend c'est pas ce que tu crois ! S'exclama l'autre mage.

Ah mais si ! Tout à fait ! Répliqua son sous fifre.

Ta gueule toi !

Saroumane s'élança dans les couloirs mais c'était trop tard : Dame Gandalf s'était déjà précipiter du haut de la tour. Tragique destin que le sien. Finir noyer dans les eaux qu'avait déchainer Sylvebarbe sans même s'être acheté un nouveau maillot de bain.

Pendant ce temps à Foncombe.

Assis dans son fauteuil. L'elfe blond savourait ce moment de calme et de tranquillité en lisant le journal. Depuis qu'il avait été affecté à la formation au tir à l'arc des apprenties gardes, Haldir n'avait qu'une envie : fuirent. Ces novices étaient pires qu'une armées entière de trolls Berserks. Empôtés comme pas possible. Aujourd'hui l'un deux avait faillit lui crever un œil avec son carquois et un autre avait fondu en larmes en disant que s'il n'arrivait pas à tirer dans le cœur d'une feuille sa fiancer le laisserait tomber. Sans compter qu'il en avait marre de recevoir des flêches dans l'cul ! Il se demandait si ses élèves ne le faisaient pas exprès. Trois part jour c'est plus que de la maladresse.

Soudain il grogna. L'article qu'il lisait arborait un magnifique trou en plein milieu. Maudit soit ce parchemin elfique si fragile. Et surtout maudit soit ses journalistes qui s'excitait sur leur plumes et qui perçaient les feuilles à qui mieux mieux. Il ne s'aurait donc jamais le score du match de « Massacrons joyeusement les orcks » entre le Rohan et le Gondor .

Coucou ! Minou c'est moi !

Par le trou de son journal Haldir vit apparaitre Legolas. Il haussa un sourcil réprobateur. Depuis quand les virils archer elfiques se baladaient-ils en jupette en pleine terre du milieu.

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Comment donc, Minou ?

Comme CA !

… D'accord ! Oh ! Minou j'ai des tas de trucs à te raconter.

Haldir soupira d'exaspération.

Je crois que Saruman va plaquer Gandalf. Ca sens le divorce à plein nez !

Et le jeune homme se mit à déblatérer sur le couple. Chaque jour s'était la même chose.

Pendant la journée Haldir devait subirent l'incompétence de ses archers, puis le soir venu, Legolas l'assommait de ragots. Pourquoi ? pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas épouser la fille du boulanger comme le lui avait conseiller son père ?

Alors question : Ou est la justice en ce bas monde ?

Là ou réside l'intelligence.

Voilà pourquoi l'auteur est si injustice

Fin

Hum… Je me suis aperçu que techniquement Haldir est mort à ce moment là. (Bien que mon réçit soit quelque peu dénué d'indicateurs spacio-temporels.) Mais dans la véritable histoire Legolas porte-t-il des jupes ? (bah un peu quand même) Les Oliphant jouent-ils les autobus ? NAN !

Voilà c'est un licence artistique !


End file.
